Flirtatious Weekend
by TiraMeDeCama
Summary: The squad earns a weekend pass. Alcohol and flirting lead to fun times for Amanda and Nick. My first FanFic so please review and let me know your thoughts. Constructive criticism welcomed. Rollaro.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story. Please leave me some reviews. Constructive criticism and ideas welcomed.**

It was a slow Thursday morning at SVU but the detectives welcomed it. The last two weeks were grueling for the detectives; they worked all hours of the day and night trying to bring down two rapists that were working in cahoots.

"I have great news for the team." Benson said as she happily walked into the squad room with a smile.

"What is it, Boss?" Fin asked.

"Dodds just called me and asked to me to commend all of you on the double team rapist case we closed yesterday night. And…..he said we should all take the rest of the weekend off!"

"Let's go get drinks and celebrate ya'll!" Amanda said as she grabbed her coat. The rest of the team grabbed their coats too, except Nick.

"Nick you comin'?" asked Benson.

"I'll meet you guys there; I have some paperwork I want to finish."

"St. Nick" said Amanda with an eye roll and a smile, "Always such a good boy."

"I'll text you where we'll be." said Benson.

About an hour later Nick finished up his paperwork and grabbed his coat. Benson has texted him twice already asking him when he was coming to the bar. Nick let her know he was leaving the precinct. He drove to the drugstore nearest his house to pick up some last minute things he needed for the upcoming weekend. He had plans with some college buddies to spend the weekend up at his cabin in the Catskills. It was a much overdue getaway, just guys being guys-no shaving, showering or hair combing. He was grabbed a couple 4-packs of Red Bull and smiled as he noticed a kiosk of condoms.

"When's the last time I used those things?" he mumbled to himself. It had been 5 months since his divorce was finalized. A few weeks before the finalization was the last time He and Maria had sex. It was the bittersweet kind, sensual but sad…the end of a chapter in both their lives. Nick missed a woman's touch but shook the thought from his head as he realized he wouldn't be having sex this weekend.

His phone went off, it was his college buddy Seth. "Hey Nicky where are you? I'm parked outside your place! I got in early! Let's go grab some beers!"

"Yeah ok. I'm headed to my place right now." Nick hung up and his phone went off again.

This time it was Liv. "Nick please tell me you are on your way?"

"Gimme 20 and I'll be there."

Amanda, Fin, Liv, and Sonny had been at the bar for over an hour and were in the midst of a tequila race. Guys versus girls, so far it was equal.

It was a small sports bar. Dark, crowded with a jukebox and a huge liquor shelf. Amanda kept looking towards the door hoping Nick would hurry up. She had a little crush on him and it was rare they hung out outside of work. He was so diligent about everything so she hoped he would be more relaxed outside of work.

Finally, Nick walked in and he looked so good his jeans, Yankee ball cap turned backwards, and a white tee that perfectly fit his lean, muscular body. She did a quick bulge check and then met his eyes. He smiled at her, held her gaze as he walked towards them. He was first to break the eye lock as he introduced the friend he brought with him. Amanda was surprised to see him with a friend; she didn't think he had friends.

"Boys you're on our team. We gotta beat the girls at tequila race. Losers pay the tab." Sonny told Nick and Seth.

"Hey! That's not fair. It won't be equal! You guys take Boy Wonder and we'll have Seth." Amanda yelled over the loud chatter. Nick laughed and agreed.

He raised his eyebrows at Rollins "So now I'm Boy Wonder?" Amanda punched his arm and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Fin let's play pool." Nick said.

"Partners" yelled Liv. "Fin you take Rollins."

The group walked over to the pool table. Amanda set up the table, she purposely bent over and reached for the balls in front of Nick. She looked up and caught his eyes again. She smiled at him and he kept his eyes locked on hers he mouthed "I'm gonna whoop that ass!" and smiled at her. Amanda finished racking up and Fin broke.

Amanda felt so giddy…Nick seemed like he was actually having a good time. He and Seth both took 4 shots back to back to catch up with everyone else. And Seth just ordered another round. Sonny and Seth were playing darts. Fin and Liv were laughing and joking around. She couldn't stop taking bulge shots at Nick's crotch. The entire group was buzzing…beers and liquor everywhere. It was turning out to be an awesome night.

Three rounds of tequila and beer later, Amanda realized all four of them sucked at pool because no one had won. She felt drunk but not ready to leave just yet. A lot of the bar had cleared out already. It was past midnight. The four of them gravitated towards Seth and Sonny at a table.

"So tell us about Nick and what he was like in college." Liv asked Seth. "Yeah, was he always St. Nick?" Fin joked.

Seth had this huge grin on his face "No. Not even close." He laughed. "This guy was a panty dropper. The ladies were all over him since high school and college. He was the first string quarterback with the muscles and smile. Oh, and he was the master of pick up lines!"

"Don't believe him." Nick laughed and turned next to Amanda who was sitting next to him and blushed.

"Let's hear your lines Nick" Amanda said through giggles.

"So….changing the subject….What plans do you have for our free weekend? Nick asked through his smile. No one seemed to really have plans. Seth leaned over and said something to Nick and he nodded.

"You guys should come up to the Catskills with us this weekend. Me, Nick and a few other buddies are going up to Nick's cabin."

"Nick you have a cabin?" Fin, Amanda, and Liv all said at once.

"Yeah…little getaway place."

"How come you never mentioned this?" Liv said with wide eyes.

"It never came up, I guess." Nick shrugged.

"How do you own a cabin? A souvenir from Narcotics or what?" Fin joked.

"Naw…more like I inherited it. My grandfather was wise with his finances and left me some things. You guys in?" He looked right at Amanda as he said the last part.

"Rain check. Ken wants me to meet the future in laws this weekend." Fin said.

"I'm in." Sonny agreed.

"I'm with Fin on that rain check. I have a baby boy that needs me. Speaking of which, I should probably head home." Liv pulled out her phone.

"Me too, Boss. Share a cab?" Fin asked Liv. Liv nodded and asked who won the race.

"Let's do the sober walk. First team to stumble loses." Fin slurred.

One by one they all took turns. Seth stumbled on his second step!

Fin and Liv left and soon Sonny left too. Nick said he would pick him up tomorrow morning on their way up.

"Another round?" Nick winked at Amanda and stood up. Seth and Amanda agreed.

"I gotta piss" Nick waved at the waitress on his way to the restroom.

Nick stood in front of the urinal thinking Rollins looked sexy tonight. Why hadn't he noticed this before? He always thought she was pretty but not his type. She was the opposite of Maria. He noticed she kept looking at his junk and bent over so many times right in front of him when they were playing pool. They locked eyes after he caught her looking at his junk and she caught him looking at her cleavage when she leaned over the pool table. He thought of her ass in those jeans….he was turned on.

Once Nick got back to the table Seth told him Amanda agreed to go up to the cabin with them. Nick looked at Amanda and smiled. "You have friends to invite? Or are you gonna be the only girl?"

"Naw, I texted a couple of my girlfriends. Will you have room for us?"

Nick grinned and nodded his head.

The bartender yelled last call and the three left the bar. On the cab ride home Amanda rested her hand on Nick's thigh but carried a conversation with Seth.

Nick got out of the cab to let Amanda out. She put her hand on his stomach as she got out, felt his hard abs, "You're gonna give me those pick up lines tomorrow."

He laughed and thought about what else he wanted to give her.

**Catskills weekend is next…**

**Hope you enjoyed this part.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick woke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring like a siren. He reached over and shut it off. Why does my head hurt so much he wondered? The memories from the night before came rushing into his mind…shots, Rollins' ass, too many Bud Lights, Rollins' ass, her hand on his thigh, the way her breasts looked in that top. He reached down and grabbed his cock…Would it be creepy to think about her while he jerked off? His thought was interrupted. "Get up Nicky, we got traffic to beat!" Seth called from outside his room. Nick remembered he had weekend plans with the guys and possibly Rollins. He vaguely remembered Seth telling him she was coming along.

Nick and Seth had finished packing up the back of Nick's SUV when another car pulled up.

"Hey!" Nick shouted at his friends. "'bout time you guys got here. Follow us; I gotta pick up my co-worker."

Nick pulled up in front of Sonny's apartment. Sonny came out to the car and threw his bag in "Rollins called me and said she needs help closing her trunk. I told her we'd help her out"

Seth laughed. "I'll help her throw half her bags back in the house. Women always pack too much."

Nick looked back to Sonny "How many friends did she say were coming?"

"Her and two other girls."

Nick turned to Seth and smiled "So much for a guy's weekend."

Finally the guys were on the road. Amanda and her friends followed behind him, Nick's other two buddies following them. Nick's mind wandered towards Amanda. She looked real good this morning in her little yoga pants or whatever they were called. He couldn't believe how many bags the girls had. He had to put some of their bags in his car. Her friends seemed cool and fun which was good since his buddies were a little wild. Once alcohol entered their bloodstream they tended to act like college frat guys again. Nick liked to think he moved past that phase, he had been married for years and learned to be a little more mature and reserved when drinking.

Around two hours later they arrived at the cabin. Nick barely unlocked the door when the girls rushed in past him demanding for a bathroom. He directed them towards the bathroom downstairs.

"Nick I need to go now! You don't understand!" Amanda whined.

"You can use mine. C'mon." He motioned for her to follow him.

"Wow, this a real nice spot you have here. It sure is beautiful." Amanda was impressed with the place. The cabin was built from real wood. Stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, built in bookshelves and high ceilings, comfy sofas in the living room with a huge TV, the staircase was sturdy, and the rods were polished, carved wood. The walls were pretty bare but the bed looked inviting. The hardwood floors had area carpets in some places. She noticed a pool table too.

"Thanks. My ex-wife fixed it up with all this awhile back. Here's the bathroom." Nick opened the door for her and turned on the light.

Amanda felt such relief to finally pee. She had been holding it for the last hour. She was still shocked that Nick owned this place. Why would he not mention it?

Nick came back downstairs and Seth threw him a beer. "We just finished introducing ourselves to these two pretty ladies, Laurel and Emily." Seth wiggled his eyebrows at the girls.

Nick smiled, "welcome ladies, let me know if you need anything. I got you." He reached to shake their hands.

"I can't believe Mandy has been hiding such a handsome man from us." Laurel kept her eyes locked on Nick.

"Hey man" Rick slapped Nick's back "let's stock up the ice chests and fridge. We got some drinkin' to do! Ladies can I get you a drink?"

The girls asked for a Bud Light. Chris, Nick's other friend, opened up two bottles and handed them to the girls. He and Rick started opening up the cases of beer they brought. Rick and Chris were good guys. Nick had known them since freshman year of college, but he and Seth knew each other since high school.

"Sonny you wanna help me unload the car?" Nick asked.

Sonny got up from the sofa and walked out to help Nick. Amanda came down from the bathroom and joined the group. Seth offered to unload the girls' car. Amanda threw him the keys. "Where's Nick?"

"Mandy you gonna drink with us?" Emily handed Amanda a beer.

"No thanks, too early for me."

"C'mon it's not like we have anything else do it. No one is gonna be drivin'. Don't poop on the party so early." Sonny teased Amanda.

Seth walked up with a smirk "Which one of you girls is sleeping in my bed?"

Everyone laughed and Nick walked in laughing at what he heard. "My friends are horny bastards, sorry girls."

Chris, who was the only married one, broke up the laughter. "What is the sleeping arrangement? My wife wasn't too happy when I told her you invited girls at the last minute."

"Wuh-pshh!" Rick laughed as he made the sound of a cracking whip.

"Tell your wife to call me if she has issues with who is staying at my place. I should bunk you with a girl just so she and Maria can hate me more." Nick joked. "Here's the deal. I have four bedrooms, there are one, two..five guys and three girls." He looked at Amanda, "Rollins, you and your friends can have my room, it has its own bathroom so you can contain all your lady needs in there. Fellas, you decide amongst yourself where you'll be sleeping. I'll take the couch."

"You're such a saint, Nick." Amanda teased, giving him a flirty smile. "Will you give me a tour of the place?"

Nick felt turned on by the flirty tone in her voice. He felt his cock wake up when she looked him in the eyes and bit down on her lower lip. He grabbed her by the hand and led her throughout the cabin. He had her close her eyes as he walked her onto the back open deck. He noticed her biting down on her lip again and desperately wanted to taste her sweet pink lips. "Open your eyes, Amanda."

"Wow, oh my Jesus…." She had opened her eyes to a beautiful green forest of tall trees with a few worn trails. To the left of the forest was a stream that ran along the side of the cabin. It was pure beauty, nature had a way of taking her breath away…or did Nick? There was a hot tub, too.

"This is my favorite place." Nick whispered.

"It's beautiful. It looks like a scene from Heaven." She inhaled the strong pine scent and fresh air.

They turned when they heard voices and laughter coming towards them. Nick dropped her hand and walked towards everyone. Rick was carrying an ice chest, Chris had some wood and started making a fire.

"Let the weekend begin. Cheers!" Seth shouted.

The group hung out on the back deck all day, drinking, laughing, and getting to know each other. Amanda couldn't peel her eyes off Nick. He looked so good in those jeans and his gray hoodie. He still had his ball cap on so it was a little hard to meet his eyes. But she was satisfied with bulge contact for now. She liked how nice he was to her friends. He was funny and a totally different person right now, so carefree.

By evening time everyone was buzzing. Chris and Sonny were inside making dinner. Chris was a professional chef and Sonny insisted cooking was always a passion of his. Nick noticed how the light from the fire made Amanda's skin glow, she looked so sexy. He wanted to rub his hand along her neck, he liked how comfortable and confident she seemed to be with her body. Not anywhere near stuck up, just confident. Her breasts looked good in the small hoodie she was wearing, it clung nicely to her as did those little tights or whatever they were called. He could see her nipples through her hoodie and his mind wandered…her tits were like the perfect size, not huge or tiny…a good handful. He wanted to taste them and tease them with his teeth. He got so horny fantasizing about her.

Emily bumped into him, breaking him from his trance. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Hmm, me?" He turned towards her.

"You seem so mysterious with your hat pulled down low. And why are you babysitting that beer?" Emily touched his arm.

Nick looked at her and smiled. "How many beers do you think I should be drinking? Is this better?" He asked as he turned his cap around and looked into her eyes.

Emily giggled like a school girl. "So much better."

"Hey Sonny, Amanda, I told you this dude was a panty dropper! Emily's about to drop 'em for him!" Seth shouted and laughed.

Amanda quickly turned around "Hey now, Emily is a nice girl Nick. Don't turn her bad."

He group laughed and Seth stood up and said, "it's getting dead out here Nick. Use some pick up lines on the girls. See which one gives in first!"

Nick turned and locked eyes with Amanda. "I challenge Amanda to some pick up lines."

Amanda immediately felt her cheeks and ears turn red. Nick never called her by her first name. She was intrigued. She stood up and walked towards Nick. "First one to not have a comeback has to chug a beer and take a shot."

Nick looked at her intensely, the corners of his mouth turned up, "You're on."

Rick jumped up and started cheering on Nick. "C'mon Nicky, show her you're the man!"

Nick smiled at Amanda "Ladies first"

"I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

"If you were a tropical fruit, I'd call you Fine-apple."

Amanda laughed and rolled her eyes. "I was feeling a little off today, but you turned me on."

"Good one." Nick laughed. "Do you run an orphanage? Cuz I wanna give you kids!"

"Does your left eye hurt? You've been looking right all day."

"My friends bet me I couldn't start a conversation with the prettiest girl in the room, wanna buy drinks with their money?"

"Nick, that's too corny!" Amanda slapped his arm. "You're body is made up of 65% water and I'm thirsty."

"I'm not staring at your tits, I'm staring at your heart."

"Are you a camera? Every time I look at you, I smile."

"Was your dad a boxer? Cuz you're a knockout!"

"Is your daddy a baker? Cuz you have a nice set of buns."

"I found your library card. You checking me out, Rollins?"

Everyone was laughing and enjoying the entertainment. "Go, Amanda!" The girls cheered.

"C'mon Nick, show her up!" Rick cheered.

"There isn't a word in the dictionary that defines how good you look."

"Weak!" Nick yelled and moved closer to Amanda. "Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see."

Amanda moved closer to Nick, "Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious."

"Did you clean your pants with Windex? I can see myself in them."

Amanda blushed under Nick's intense gaze. "Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?"

Nick moved inches from Amanda and leaned towards her ear. She smelled so sweet despite being in front of the fire all day. "Hey Georgia, can I taste your peach?"

Amanda caught her next breath in her throat. Butterflies stormed through her stomach. Her mind could not form anymore words with the thought of Nick's mouth on her peach. She wanted him bad, looked up into his eyes and gulped; she could see desire in his eyes and feel heat radiating through their bodies.

Suddenly, Nick turned back to the guys and threw his hands up the air. "Still the King of Pick up lines!" he shouted and high fived everyone. He bowed and winked at Amanda.

Seth brought out a beer for her to chug and poured a shot of tequila. "Which one is first?" He asked Amanda.

"Ugh, I can't believe I lost! Rematch later Nick!" She punched his arm. "Gimme the damn beer first." She chugged the beer with no effort. She fell into Nick's embrace laughing. "Where's the damn shot?" She told Nick.

Nick picked up the shot and walked towards her. He held an intense gaze 'til he was inches from her face. He gripped her neck with his hand very lightly. He rubbed his thumb up and down the side of her throat feeling her soft, smooth skin. He wanted to taste her so bad. He moved his hips closer to her, just enough to let her feel his hard on. He took her shot and licked her neck making sure to suck right below her jaw before he let go of her.

Chris yelled from the door, "Chow time boys and girls!"


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda couldn't think about anything else other than the way Nick's mouth felt on her neck. He had taken her by surprise. She didn't think he was the bold type but what he did was very bold. She sat there at the dinner table nodding her head and laughing at all the right times but had no clue what everyone was talking about. She wanted his mouth back on her, everywhere on her… with that one move he ignited her whole body. Could something happen between them?

"Mandy are you okay? Eat some food and you'll sober up some." Emily pushed Amanda's plate closer to her.

"No I'm not that drunk Emily. Just got lost in thought I guess…"

"Lost in thought or lost in Nick?" Emily teased. "Are you calling dibs on him? If not I am."

Amanda shook her head and looked at Nick. Laurel was sitting next to him rubbing her hand on his thigh.

Nick pushed his plate away and stood up away from the table. He needed to create some space between himself and Laurel, she kept rubbing his thigh. He didn't want her touch but he didn't want to be rude either. Every time he swallowed he could taste Amanda on his tongue. He felt such heated passion for her in that moment…on impulse he had licked and sucked on her neck. He didn't usually come on that strong with women but Amanda was making him feel things he hadn't felt in so long. Lately he only felt angry, frustrated or tired. He noticed Amanda get up and walk back towards the bathroom. He waited a minute before following her, he needed to taste her again.

Amanda walked into the bathroom and leaned back against the door. She felt hurt seeing her friend so close to Nick like that. She shook her head and lightly tugged at her hair. "Get ahold of yourself Amanda." Who cares if Nick hooks up with Laurel? So what if he was cute and had those big brown eyes? So what if she had a crush on him? She wasn't going to allow herself to feel hurt over a guy? She never has and wasn't about to start. She turned around, opened the door and was let out a small scream as she felt herself being shoved back into the bathroom.

"Nick, what are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!"

He pushed her up against the door and lightly nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He looked into her eyes, "but I need to taste you…"

Amanda realized she was holding her breath, she exhaled just as his tongue licked her upper lip, then bit down on her lower lip. He grazed her lips with his. She felt butterflies swarm through her body. His hands went down the back of her jeans and caressed her ass. His mouth was back on her neck littering her with light kisses and tender sucks. She felt the doorknob jiggle followed by a knock.

"Um, I'm in here. Gimme a minute." She said through a cracked voice.

Nick pulled away from her and they both laughed quietly.

"Shhh, he'll hear you!" Amanda hit him on the chest.

Nick held a finger to his mouth to quiet her and then opened the door and walked out pulling her by the hand. "All yours man."

Sonny stood there speechless as he processed what just happened.

"Nick, why did you do that? He's gonna go back and tell Liv we were in the bathroom together. Oh man, everyone is gonna be gossipin'."

Nick turned around, looked her in the eyes and said "You worry too much" he pushed her hair back behind her ear and kissed her cheek. He led her back outside to the deck. She followed and enjoyed how he held her hand and led her around. He sat down near the fire and pulled her towards him. "Can I kiss you?"

Amanda pushed her mouth onto his as her answer. She allowed his tongue in her mouth and began to intertwine hers with his. He didn't let go of her hand. With his free hand he caressed her jaw and grabbed a hold of her soft blonde hair. He was a good kisser, soft lips that expressed his desire but also a gentleness. He pulled his tongue back and bit her neck lightly, swirling his tongue right near her ear, sucking near her throat. She wanted him, she rubbed her hands down his back, ran her fingers through his hair letting his cap fall to the ground. He ran his hand under her hoodie, she felt electricity flow through their bodies with his touch, he gently ran his hand over her smooth stomach and up to her breasts. He pinched her nipple with his fingers and moved his mouth toward her stomach. Her body was immediately reacting to his touch, she felt wet, her pussy throbbing for him. Amanda opened her eyes when she heard voices and laughter headed their way.

"Nick" she moved his hands from her and pushed his head up "they're coming." He didn't seem to hear her clearly because he moved his head back towards her neck. "Nick" she said louder, "they're coming."

Nick let go of her as he realized what she had said. He pulled her sweater back down and picked up his cap and moved away from her just as their friends joined them on the deck.

"There you guys are" Seth slurred his words out "Laurel wanted to send out a search party."

Nick laughed and moved closer to the rail of the deck, with his back to the crowd he had to readjust himself. Amanda turned him on and he desperately wanted to be inside of her. He had to think of a way to get her alone with him where they wouldn't have to worry about someone interrupting. He had to admit, he was happy. It felt good to be happy and interested in someone again. He hadn't felt this strong of a desire before.

The group brought out more beer with them and passed it all around. As it got later into the night he noticed Amanda's friends getting flirtier with his friends.

"I'm gonna call it a night. My wife gets upset when I stay up too late." Chris waved at everyone as he turned to go inside.

"Your wife turned you into a little bitch, a good little boy." Seth joked.

The girls laughed it off and Laurel said "Hey Nick, did you listen to your ex wife like that?"

"When Nick was married he wasn't allowed to have guy getaways, Maria always tagged along with us." Rick stood up and walked towards Nick "you were good to her. She never deserved you. I never liked her, did I tell you that? I love you Nick. You were always here for me when I needed a friend." He leaned in for a hug.

"Okay, I think you're ready to call it a night too. How many did you drink?" Nick pushed his friend back a little and patted his shoulder.

"Nah, night is still young and I'm ready for more tequila! Seth, girls, let's get shots in order!"

Emily and Laurel got up and joined Seth and Rick. All four of them clearly had way too much to drink tonight. But there they were taking multiple shots in a row.

Nick took advantage that their friends were preoccupied. He walked to Amanda and gently pulled her towards him. "Let's go inside."

Amanda obediently followed. They walked through the living room and noticed Sonny passed out on the sofa. "Looks like your bed is taken."

"It's okay, I have plans to lay somewhere else tonight."

Nick guided Amanda up to his room. Once inside he threw his cap on the floor, locked the door and pulled Amanda into his arms. He met her lips, sucked on her tongue and swirled his all around hers. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her along her jaw. He let his hands wonder down her jeans to grab her ass and pull her into him. He wanted her to feel how hard she had him.

Amanda grabbed the bottom of his sweater and pulled it over his head. She reached out to touch his chest. His body was so sexy and strong, his muscles were defined. She bit down on her lip at the sight of his dick trying to rip through his jeans. He pulled off her jeans and she reached down to unbutton his while still keeping her mouth on his. His tongue was amazing, the way he swirled it around her mouth and on her neck. She wanted to feel it on her clit. The thought of the pressure of his tongue on her clit made her pussy even wetter. She finally undid his button and ran her hand up and down his cock. It was thick and long. He allowed her to push him back a little so she had room to kneel down in front of him. Seeing that he was circumcised made her want to taste him even more. She squeezed his shaft before swirling her tongue around the head. He let out a small moan.

Nick pulled Amanda up to her feet, "Do you wanna do this?"

"Yes." She said with desire evident in her voice.

Nick lifted her up and carried her to his bed. He gently laid her down and climbed on her, his body hovering over her, "I want you."

"I want you too." She moaned. She pulled him down onto her. Amanda wanted to feel him inside her, she was literally dripping wet. She managed to push him over and she wiggled down to his cock. Grabbing it in her hand she kissed the head and ran it along her lips. Nick held his head up and watched her with his mouth open. He felt like he would burst from that alone. She took him in her mouth and Nick moaned from deep inside her throat. She sucked on it a few times before he flipped her over on the bed. He sat up on his knees and pulled her sweater off, his hands immediately grabbing onto her tits. He leaned forward and grabbed her nipple between his teeth, sucking and nibbling, switching back and forth between each of her breasts.

Amanda pushed him up "Nick I need you in me please."

Nick lifted her legs over his shoulders; she smiled and licked her lips. "Let me feel your power."

Nicked ran in fingers inside her and felt his dick get even harder, if it was even possible, he loved how wet she was. Holding onto her gaze her sucked her sweet juices off his fingers and smiled. He enjoyed seeing her like this with her cheeks flushed and desire emanating from her eyes. She yelped when she felt the head of his dick near her pussy. He rubbed his dick around the opening of her and slowly allowed his head inside her and pulled out. She groaned at him and he laughed letting his head go inside her once again and quickly pulling out.

Amanda was dying with desire more and more each time he teased her. After the third time he pulled out from her she grabbed his hips and thrust hers up to him. They both moaning loudly and his dick fully entered her.

"Nick please, please. Don't tease me"

He started pumping his dick into her, she was so tight. He was teasing himself as much as he was teasing her because every time he pulled out he felt like he was gonna cum. He fought to hold it in because he wanted her to feel pleasure. He felt her tighten around his dick even more. Both of them were grunting, the bed was hitting the wall but in the moment he didn't care who heard them. He wanted her to cum for him.

Amanda held onto Nick's arms trying not to allow him to pull out too far from her. She felt him deep inside her, hitting that spot that made her mind spin, she held onto his arms as felt him pumping into her faster and harder. "Nick, oh god, Nick. I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me baby" He panted. Her legs shook as she let out a long moan. He felt himself ready to cum and he leaned in closer to her and thrusted a few more times to allow her to ride through her orgasm before he let go. His cum erupting from his dick like a volcano. Nick let out loud grunts and instead of pulling out he continued to rock his hips into her until every last drop of him emptied inside her. When he opened his eyes he saw hers were open, her eyes full of lust and desire, ecstasy apparent on her face. He let her legs fall back on the bed and allowed himself to lay on top of her. After a few moments he pulled out of her and fell back onto the bed. Huge grins on both their faces.

**A/N: Shall I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda felt like her mind was literally blown. "Mmmm." She tried to say something but muffled moans came out instead of words. "Mmmmm." It was like Nick had scrambled her brains.

"Shhh, that was amazing, Amanda." Nick turned towards her and covered the side of her face with little kisses before he turned her head towards him and covered her mouth with his. He slid his tongue inside letting it explore her mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip before releasing her.

Finally able to speak, she said, "You're an amazing lover."

Just as the words left her lips she felt Nick's lips on her again. This time she was able to kiss him back. They lay next to each other playfully teasing each other's tongues. She let Nick run his hands all over her; he started teasing each of her nipples with his teeth and fingers, switching between the two. Smoothly he glided his hand down her abdomen towards her thighs. He slid his fingers inside of her; she let out a small yelp, he began rubbing her clit with his fingers. Heating started to radiate between them again. Nick looked up at her and began moving south but stopped right at her hips, he took his time kissing her hips, pelvis, and belly. He wanted to taste all of her body… He gradually moved lower and began sucking on her inner thighs.

Amanda was lost in his touch again, her body sensitive from the high level of arousal she was in. Quickly Nick spread her legs wide and she felt his tongue slide over her pussy. She could feel her pussy pulsating with desire for him. It felt like he was tracing a figure 8 over her clit, he was building up momentum as she started to breath heavy. She felt him stick two fingers inside her…the way he moved them made her pussy feel like a purring cat. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on as much of his short hair as she could. "Mmm Nick…ohhhh Jesus….. Nick…. Jesus! Ahhhhh!" She was left panting after she felt her body give into him. His tongue and fingers working her simultaneously was just too much. Her body shivered through the orgasm. She couldn't believe he made her come that fast. Nick was indeed a great lover.

Nick moved back up towards Amanda letting his cock lightly poke her belly. He was ready to be back inside her Heaven but he wanted to be sure she was ready too. He began sucking and biting on her neck when he felt her push him up. Concerned, he pulled away from her, "Amanda, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nick. I'm okay."

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No, no" She interrupted. "I'm thirsty."

Nick reached down and grabbed his cock "Drink me, baby."

They both laughed. "No, I'm seriously thirsty for water. First water, then you."

Nick got up from the bed and looked around the room. Their clothes were thrown everywhere. "I don't have water in here…there's bottles downstairs…I can go get you one." He grabbed his boxer briefs and pulled them on.

"It's okay, Nick. You don't have to go down there. They might be inside or Sonny could be awake."

"No one will notice. I'm sure they don't even know we're here."

Amanda sat up, "I'm pretty sure my friends noticed we weren't out there. And I'm pretty sure they'll notice you walking around like that." She looked at his dick and smiled, he was still hard.

"Okay. I'll put more clothes on" He pulled on his jeans and t-shirt and went downstairs.

Amanda laid back down feeling nervous. She wasn't sure if she wanted her friends to know what she'd done with Nick. She knew they both eyed him and was a bit worried they might be upset with her. But then again, no one called dibs on him. She could hear talking and laughter…

Nick rushed down the stairs straight to the kitchen to grab water for Amanda. He quickly grabbed a couple waters and beers. He wanted to make it out of there before anyone noticed him. Sonny was still crashed on the couch. He saw the fire still going outside but couldn't tell who was out there. "Nick!" he heard Seth shout out his name.

Seth came into the kitchen from the side door, "Nick! Where you been man?"

Nick noticed how drunken Seth appeared. "I'm up in the room." He glanced at the time on the microwave. "Why are you guys still up? It's almost 4am."

"Up in the room, up in Amanda!" Seth laughed and tried to do a little dance.

"You're a fool." Nick laughed and walked back upstairs. It began to hit him what had just happened with Amanda. It really happened, in real life, me and Amanda?

Amanda had covered herself with one of the pillows when Nick walked into the room. He locked the door behind him and handed her a water. "You can't get shy on me now, sweet cheeks" She felt herself blush. Nick sat on the bed near her and gulped down his entire beer. He raised the second beer to her as an offer and she shook her head side to side. He opened the second one and began to drink from it. She drank her water and felt things getting awkward. Was he going to say something? Was this it? She was confused with all these random thoughts. Amanda got up from the bed and began looking for her clothes.

Nick turned around and saw her getting dressed, "What are you doing?" He walked towards her. "Why are you getting dressed? Come back to bed with me."

"I don't know, Nick. We work together…maybe this shouldn't have happened?"

"What? I asked you before…" He trailed off trying to figure out how to make her stay.

"Yeah, I know. But we work together, what will the others think when we do the walk of shame?"

Nick grabbed her in his arms, "I'm not ashamed Amanda. I want you and I don't care what anyone has to say."

Amanda crashed her lips onto his and dropped her sweater back on the floor. He had her in a tight embrace and pushed her back against the wall. He began attacking her neck with his tongue, grabbing her breasts in his hands; he roughly pushed down her panties. She started pulling down his jeans, he released her from his tight grip stepped back and took off his jeans and boxer briefs. He wrapped his right arm around her, picked her up and pushed her back into the wall. He used his left hand to hold them steady. He held her tight to him and found her mouth. She loved how he took such strong control but put her pleasure before his own. She briefly pulled away from his mouth to catch her breath he opened his eyes just as she did. "Jesus, Nick." He broke their gaze as he dove his mouth right back to hers. Amanda could feel his desire through his strength and tight embrace.

He pulled his head back and when she opened her eyes he surprised her - with no warning she felt all of him enter her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and tried to hold on. He held her tight and began pushing himself into her. She immediately felt the effects of his cock pushing its way deep into her. This time he was a little rougher, no teasing. Just raw…

He buried his face in her neck grunting with each thrust. Her face was right next to his ear. Nick could hear Amanda's breathing pick up and she started to moan, he picked up his pace, he wanted to hear more than moans. She felt so good, her pussy was just how he liked it…warm, tight and wet. He could feel her juices dripping onto his thighs. It was like her pussy created a special path for his dick. Each time he thrust into her he was able to hit her sweet spot and her sweet spot greeting his dick with pleasure. "Amaaanda, oh shhit, you feel me baby?"

"Yes, yes Jesus. I feel you Nick. Just like that, don't stop"

"Mmm I'm getting ready baby, are you ready?"

"Yes… ahhhh, ahhh." Amanda's walls caved around his dick, she came but he kept thrusting into her allowing her to ride out a full orgasm but she couldn't take it she bit down hard on his jaw and her nails dug into his back.

Nick grunted and moaned out her name loudly as he felt her bite him and scratch his back. He shot his juices into her and thrust into her slowly a few more times, he bit into her neck as he felt the last of his juices flow into her. He felt her let go of her own weight and collapse onto him. He carried her to the bed, pulled back the covers and lay on top of her, not quite ready to pull himself out of her. He gently kissed her and when their breathing started to slow down he pulled out of her, lay back on the bed and pulled her body into his.

Amanda felt drained, she tried to nuzzle his neck "Nick" she whispered.

Nick kissed the top of her head, "I thought my name was Jesus?"

When she tried to talk again he shushed her and they drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed, I appreciate all comments, ideas, suggestions.**

**Again, shall I continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda stirred a little in bed; she woke with a giddy feeling in her stomach. She tried her best to not open her eyes, fearing that this mysteriously good feeling would leave her. What was this feeling? She felt happy, calm, but excited at the same time. Nick pulled her closer to him and moan lightly in her ear. He nuzzled his face in her hair. Was he making her feel like this? Memories of the previous night came to her. They felt surreal….had they really done it? They must have because she could still feel him inside her, deep in her and his tongue on her body. She turned on her side to face him.

"Good morning Peach." He said through a smile but still keeping his eyes closed.

"Mornin' Nick…" She deeply inhaled his sent, "what time is it?"

Nick opened his eyes, "I don't know, let's stay here just like this." He pulled her into him tighter, pulling his leg over hers and lightly kissed her.

Amanda welcomed his kiss. She loved how tight he hugged her. "Mmm, I wish I could stay here but I really have to pee."

"Aww, don't leave just yet, you're so warm."

"Sorry but I need to whiz otherwise I'll wet the bed."

"We already did that last night" Nick teased her. She smiled and pushed him away and moved towards the bathroom. Nick sat up and watched her naked body move across the room. "Damn Rollins" he mumbled in awe of her curves.

He reached over and grabbed his phone. "It's past 1….I have missed Skype from Zara."

"You gon' call her back?"

"Yeah but not through Skype." Nick got up and started putting on his clothes from last night, he didn't want Zara to know he came to the cabin with other girls. She wasn't taking the divorce too well. He walked into the bathroom. Amanda was sitting on the toilet with her eyes clothed. She looked so cute when she peed he thought. "I'm gonna go outside and call her."

Amanda opened her eyes a little startled. "Okay, why are you in here?"

He knelt down pulling her to him and whispered, "I wanted to kiss you one more time." He pecked her on the lips several times, "Or two or three times" He smiled as he gave her another succession of kisses.

"I can't say I've ever been kissed while on the toilet." Amanda giggled.

"I'll kiss you in the places you least expect" He wiked at her "I'll be right back."

"I'm gon' take a shower so don't rush your call with her."

Nick made his way down the stairs and saw six pairs of eyes on him. "Mornin'" he smiled at everyone then walked out to call his daughter.

"Where's Amanda?" asked Laurel no one in particular.

"Did they sleep together?"Chris asked Sonny. But all Sonny could offer was a confused look.

"Well…it was just them two in the room last night, what else do you think happened?" Rick teased.

"Whoa…" Sonny was a little shocked. Wasn't that against the rules?

"Sonny, are they an item and neglected to tell us?" Laurel chided.

"Everyone needs to stop talking," Seth whined. "It's quiet time. I'm so hung over. No noise please."

"Go sleep it off in a room, Seth, I'll walk you up buddy." Chris motioned with his hand for Seth to get up.

Emily and Laurel went up to the bedroom where they assumed Amanda would be.

Amanda was in the shower, she loved to stand under the hot water and let the bathroom get steamed up. She could still feel Nick's touch all over her. She continuously replayed last night's events in her mind. He was an amazing lover; his touch was gentle and through it she could tell how much he valued and respected women. She wanted to make love to him again and again. There was so much more she wanted to do with him. She smiled to herself at the thought that she just referred to their sexfest as making love. Did he see it as lovemaking or fucking? Amanda turned off the water and toweled herself dry, wrapped her hair in a towel and slipped into a robe that was hanging. Hopefully it was Nick's and not someone else's.

Amanda came out of the bathroom and smiled nervously at the sight of her friends sitting on the bed with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey ya'll, good morning. Sorry I must've been exhausted to sleep so late, sorry to leave you with the guys all morning." Amanda rambled.

Emily and Laurel laughed, "Mandy don't ramble, it doesn't work for you." Emily laughed. She rushed over to Amanda and pulled her robe from her neck. "Oh my God! You have two big hickeys on your neck, girl!"

"What?!" Amanda ran to the nearest mirror. "How did that happen? I'm gon' kill him!"

The girls were shocked but excited because Amanda hated hickeys and what kind of question was how did that happen? She should know. Emily pulled her to the bed and sat down. "You better spill what happened and leave nothing out. We know you were with Nick."

Amanda blushed but sat back on the bed. "Nothing happened ya'll. We just fell asleep in the bed. There's nothing to tell."

"So the hickeys magically appeared?" Laurel laughed and gave Amanda a suspicious look.

Amanda smiled big but instead of revealing anything she got up and grabbed one of her bags, "I need to get dressed. I'm starved. Anything to eat?"

Emily and Laurel secretly envied Amanda because she caught the one they all seemed to be interested in. They were also happy for her because she hadn't dated anyone in months since that guy Nate, plus she looked so happy and glowy. She deserved happiness.

Nick walked back into the house after he hung up with Zara. Rick looked at him with a big smile and got up to give him a high five. "You dirty dog" He laughed.

Nick laughed but insisted he didn't know what Rick meant. Nick looked over at Sonny and nodded his head to say what's up. "What's the plan for today boys? Let's do something."

The guys agreed to go on a hike. Nick asked them to find a trail while he showered. He went upstairs, "Hey girls. How are you feeling after all the booze?"

"We're good. Just waiting for Amanda to finish getting dressed."

"Where is she? No hangover for you?" Nick said scanning the room for signs of Amanda.

"No, we're good, no hangovers. Seth is a different story though. He's been puking all morning." Laurel said with a disgusted face.

"Amanda's in the bathroom." Emily smiled at Nick.

"The guys are going for a hike, you girls want to come along?" Nick wanted them to leave the room, he felt uncomfortable with the way they looked at him. He was pretty sure everyone suspected what happened between him and Amanda but they didn't have to make it obvious. Did they? Women were similar to a street gang all the way down to their stares.

"Sure" Laurel shrugged. Emily nodded yes.

"Good, you should probably put on some other shoes and layer up. It's cold out there." Nick hoped they took his subtle suggestion to get the hell out of his room.

"Tell Mandy we went to change."

Nick smiled and nodded yes. As soon as they got up he went into the bathroom. "Hey" he smiled at Amanda.

"Hey Nick, what in the hell is this?" She pointed to her neck.

"Those signs of how good you taste, I tried to eat you all but licking up your cream filled me up." He pulled her into him and began kissing her neck. "I'm sorry, don't be upset with me. I find you irresistible, I couldn't help myself. I won't do it again."

She felt his kisses on her neck turn into sucking and licking on her neck. "I'm not upset Nick…I just don't like hickeys…mmm…ahh…you keep doing this and…" She said through pauses. His tongue on her neck made her melt into him. He sure knew how to get her going.

"And what? What will happen if I keep doing this?" He whispered and nibbled on her ear.

"Wait, stop. My friends are right outside." Amanda placed her hands on his chest to create some space.

"Nope, they're changing; you guys are going on a hike with us. I need to shower first." He let Amanda loose from his embrace and began taking off his clothes.

Amanda turned the shower on for him. "Nick your body looks delicious." She couldn't take her eyes off him. Last night she felt his muscles but seeing them was very different. His skin was naturally tanned. His upper body was defined, he had the perfect build. His abs and arms flexed with his every move. His thighs and legs were worked out as well, when did he find the time to work out she wondered? He had a small ass but his cheeks were firm, his ass wasn't flat. His body was in perfect proportion to itself. He had light chest hair and a treasure trail but his package was perfectly neat and clean, he made the rumor of big hands plus big feet equals big meat true. He took great care of his body. The suits he wore on a daily basis did no justice for this fine specimen of a man…Amanda felt lost in him.

"You checkin' me out, babe?" Nick winked at her and pulled her towards him as he stepped into the shower. He pulled her into a kiss, the water splashed off his body onto her. He started to pull off her top.

"Aww hell" Amanda murmured helping him pull off her clothes and joined him in the shower.

"We don't have much time but I need to have you."

Once again, Amanda let Nick take control as he held her up against the wall and entered her. She wrapped her left leg around him and used her right to help him support them. Nick was thrusting her quick and hard, he picked up her right leg under his left arm and lifted her a little higher to allow him better access inside of her. She felt him repeatedly thrusting up inside of her; he was moving fast working for their climax. She tightened her walls around his dick. The angle he had her in and with the speed and pressure he was using was making her quickly climb towards a climax. She felt herself ready to melt into him, "Oh Jesus! Let's cum, let's cum, I'm gonna cum."

"Ready? Ahhhh.. here it cums" He thrust into her two more times and they both muffled their moans into each other. Their chests were heaving in unison. Nick let go of her body and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Both stood there quietly using the shower wall to hold themselves up, waiting to catch their breath, just letting the hot water run over their bodies.

Amanda looked up at Nick, "I don't think we'll need to go hiking after that…"

"When are you gonna stop calling me Jesus?" He teased.

Once they were both dressed and presentable they made their way to the kitchen. Nick held onto Amanda's hand and guided her into the kitchen. "Let's get something besides my salchicha inside you." They broke into laughter and grabbed a small snack.

"I don't even know what that means but I can take a wild guess." Amanda looked at him with red cheeks.

"Where we going Ricky? Did you find a trail?" Nick walked towards the group never letting go of Amanda's hand.

"I figured we'd follow the trail from the back yard and it will lead us to the Mountain Club and we'd go from there."

"Sounds good. Is everyone coming?"

"Chris is staying with Seth, dude can't stop puking." Sonny answered. "He might need to go see a doctor."

The six of them bundled up and headed for the trail out back that followed the creek that bordered the side of his cabin. They set off quietly taking in all the beautiful colors and sounds of their surroundings. It got colder and a little dimmer as they went further into the forest. There was an abundance of leaves and twigs that littered the ground. Animals could be heard scurrying somewhere nearby. Nick was telling them that they just missed the deer hunting season but they would likely see some wandering around. He let them know of other animals that might be around and to keep their eyes open for snakes. He mentioned the area was great for hunting or fishing, if you were into that.

Eventually a conversation began about work at SVU, for some reason people loved hearing stories of chasing down a perp. Sonny shared stories of his experience at the three other precincts he worked at. After about three miles into the hike they stopped and sat on the rocks near the creek of water to rest. Amanda's friends were starting to complain their feet hurt. With different random conversations going on, the group found out Rick and Emily hooked up the night before. Rick kept trying to get Nick and Amanda to admit they hooked up too.

"No we didn't hook up" Nick said with a hint of annoyance. He wasn't the type to brag or even give details of who he had sex with.

"Ok…then you guys banged it out?"

Amanda and Nick looked at each other looking to see if one of them would divulge to the group.

"You guys did something, bro. She has hickeys! I know you didn't just go up there and sleep. We all know you fucked her, just admit it. Or is it too embarrassing?" Rick looked to the others and laughed.

Nick stood up, he sensed Amanda getting upset. "Drop it Rick. What we do has nothing to do with you. Stop being a disrespectful ass." A part of him wanted to punch Rick in the face.

Everyone took the hint of anger and annoyance in Nick's voice and dropped the subject. It stayed awkwardly quiet for awhile before Nick asked Amanda if she wanted to head back to the cabin. She nodded her head and so he grabbed her hand and led her towards the cabin. Sonny and Laurel walked with them in silence while Rick and Emily trailed behind everyone.

Walking up towards the cabin Amanda felt exhausted. They just finished a six mile walk/hike and had sex four times in the last 12 hours. She put a hand on his stomach to stop him and waited for everyone to go inside. "Nick, is it okay if I rest for awhile? I feel tired."

"Do you want to rest in the living room or in my room?" He teased her with a wild look in his eyes and pushed her towards the deck railing.

She laughed, "Goodness you're insatiable. I never would have guessed you had such strong drive."

"You make me insatiable."

Amanda allowed him to kiss her; she had energy for his kisses. After a few minutes she pulled back from him. "Nick, I want you but not out here. It's freezing!"

"Alright, go inside and relax. I'll bring in some wood and start a fire."

Amanda walked inside and sat with her friends near the fireplace. Chris was inside mixing up Margaritas for the girls and getting an early dinner ready. Amanda smelled the food and realized how hungry she felt. She definitely worked up an appetite.

Nick was filling up his wood carrier and thought he should probably talk to Sonny. He didn't know Sonny that great and wasn't sure if he could trust him to keep quiet about this weekend. He liked Amanda and he wanted to protect her from any rumors that might occur. He went inside unloaded the wood.

"Hey Sonny, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sonny followed Nick back outside, "What's up man?"

"Hey…Amanda and I…Could you not mention it to anyone? It might be a lot to ask of you considering we don't know each other so well. But if you could keep it to yourself, that would be great."

Sonny patted Nick's shoulder, "No worries. Whatever you guys do is your business. You both look happy."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Nick led them back inside.

He found Amanda sitting near the fireplace with her friends. Nick felt small pangs of jealousy that the girls had her attention. Getting the fire started, he thought about everything that happened in the last 24 hours. He liked Amanda; she was so easy to be around and seemed to like being around him too. She was okay with his constant hand holding. He liked when she was near him. Was this just a fling or could they be something more? Something more, he hoped. As he got older, he didn't care for flings so much. Women deserved to be loved, protected, praised and spoiled. Amanda deserved all that even though she could be extremely stubborn, at work they went toe to toe on just about every case. He wanted to be with her but wasn't sure how to go about it. They worked together and if he came on too strong he thought she might push him away. He shook those thoughts away and stood up, it occurred to him that she might be seeing someone, she might not be single. He looked to her and found her eyes already waiting for his.

Amanda got up from the couch, she held onto his lustful gaze and offered him some of her margarita. Together they sat in the rocking chair near the fireplace, she curled up in his lap and initiated a make out session.

**This chapter was a little longer than usual because I felt the story needed some filler. The next chapter will conclude their weekend and this story. I will begin the next chapter right now so if you have any ideas or suggestions, send them now. **

**(For the person that asked for them to get caught by Liv-I want this to be a fun weekend for the couple, not too much dramatics. I do have several other stories for Rollaro in mind though that will include getting caught.)**


	6. Chapter 6

"This is nice, I'm really glad you came." Nick whispered to Amanda as he rocked them in the chair.

"I'm glad I came too. I didn't expect any of this to happen." She whispered back.

"Neither did I, but I'm happy it did. I talked to Sonny about us and he agreed to keep quiet."

"That's a relief. Imagine if Fin and Liv were here…"

"Fin would kill me if he knew the things I've done to you." Nick teased her and slid his hand inside the back of her jeans.

"Liv would fire my ass and then kill me if she knew I was here on your lap!"

"She's not that bad, babe. I wish you two got along better." He kissed her forehead.

"I do too. But it's easier for you, she likes you. I think she sees me like I'm just in the way. My momma used to say there could only be one hen in the coop."

Nick laughed, "It's not that bad, it's been tough for her. Learning to trust new people takes time for her."

"She trusts you…"

Amanda felt Nick hug her tighter and bury his face in her hair. Her eyelids started to fluttered, his rocking was putting her to sleep, and she felt herself drifting off. She wanted to ask him what exactly they were doing here. Is a fling or the beginning of something great? She felt safe with him, a feeling she had never felt with another human. He made her feel special…she planned to ride this man like he's never been ridden…just as soon as she woke up.

Nick had picked up a hint of sadness in her voice. He wasn't sure what Liv had against Amanda, maybe he could talk to her about easing up on her a little. Amanda was a good detective and her approach to cases helped the squad see things differently. But right now he didn't want to think about work and all that came with it. He had a beautiful woman on his lap and other things he wanted experience with her. He inhaled her scent and noticed Amanda had fallen asleep. The group was starting to get loud so he carried upstairs and laid her in bed.

On his was downstairs he decided to check on Seth, he hadn't seen him all day and Chris hadn't mentioned how he was. He did remember how drunk he seemed the night before. Seth had a habit of binge drinking.

Nick knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey, you doing alright?"

"I'm getting old man, can't party like I used to." Seth sat up a little in his bed. "I feel like a sick dog."

Nicked laughed it off, "I just wanted to check on you. Hadn't heard from you today."

"I'm good bro but I'm just gonna stay in here and watch TV. I don't have the energy for a third night of drinking."

Nick stood up to leave, "Alright, let me know if you need anything."

Chris was generous enough to make dinner for everyone again. "Chris, you're awesome. I knew I invited you for a good reason." Nick joked as he served two plates and put one away for Amanda. Nick was starving, he hadn't really ate all day.

Laurel plopped down next Nick and smiled. He hoped she kept her hands to herself this time.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" Laurel squeezed his bicep.

"Sure." Nick smiled at her, something about this girl made him feel uncomfortable.

"Do you come up here often? It really is beautiful."

"Not as much as I would like. Work keeps me pretty tied up." Nick turned to Chris who sat next to him and asked him about his wife. He knew his question would keep Chris talking for awhile. For as much as Chris listened to his wife he had just as many complaints about her.

After dinner, Nick, Sonny, Rick, and Chris went into a den like area where the pool table was kept. The girls stayed behind mixing up more margaritas. He and the guys decided to play partners. Nick was happy to spend time with just the guys, toss back some beers, and talk shit to each other. He thought it would be better if Amanda was awake but he knew she was tired.

"So Nicky, are you and Amanda dating? Seth didn't mention you were dating again." Chris asked with sincerity.

"We work together." Nick went easy on Chris because he wasn't around earlier when he told Rick to drop that issue. Plus Chris was a sensitive dude. The kind that hugged and said I love you while sober.

"Oh, I saw you two earlier and thought you were together."

"Nah, she's a great girl but nothing will come out of this weekend." He hoped that was a lie because he really liked Amanda but wasn't too sure how much he wanted to divulge to Chris. He would probably go back and tell his wife or she would demand him to tell her, and then tell Maria. He didn't want Maria to have another excuse to keep Zara from visiting him.

"You deserve a great girl man. Don't give up on finding love again." Chris patted Nick on the back.

"Thanks, Zara is the only girl on my mind right now."

Nick went into telling Chris about what Zara was up to these days in California, Nick could talk about her all day.

In the middle of Nick's conversation with Chris the girls had come into the pool room and somehow edged their way into playing three on three. Nick, Chris, and Laurel against Sonny, Rick, and Emily. This time they raised the stakes higher, if you missed your shot you then had to take a shot of tequila. With that, the alcohol started flowing and the laughter got louder.

Two hours later, Amanda woke up from her nap to laughing and shouting of obscenities. She smiled and got up to go join them and see what all the fun was.

Laurel moved over to the corner where Nick was sitting on a barstool "So, how long have you been divorced?"

"Um, it's been more than a few months." He immediately felt uncomfortable with how close she was. If he opened his legs wider she could easily lean into his lap.

Laurel leaned in close to his ear, "So then you've had time to date or is Amanda your rebound?"

"Oh…you know…" Nick laughed nervously and took a drink from his beer. What the hell kind of question was that? That's not something you ask a person you barely know.

She smiled and gently began rubbing his thigh. "Oh, rebound then huh."

Amanda walked into the room and saw Laurel and Nick in the corner. She noticed how close Laurel was to Nick, what was she trying to do? Amanda walked towards their corner feeling the need to assert what she felt was hers.

"Hey, you woke up." Nick pulled Amanda towards him, opening his legs so she could sit on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Mmmhmm" She pulled him in for a kiss; he opened his mouth to allow her tongue in. He tasted like a mix of beer and liquor. Amanda glanced to her side and noticed Laurel still standing nearby.

"Hey girl" Amanda smiled at her then turned back to Nick and rubbed his abdomen, and grabbed his junk. Nick pulled her back in for a kiss.

"You hungry? I put some away for you."

They walked to the kitchen, Nick her plate from the microwave. He placed it in front of her at the table. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, thanks. Chris is a great chef."

He poured both of them some rum and added a little coke to it.

"You tryna get me drunk already?"

"Yes." He smiled at her as he placed her drink next to her."Jesus has been waiting for you." He teased as he pushed his groin into her side. He wanted her to hurry up and finish eating so he could eat her.

"You're not gon' let me live that down, are you? Sit down and at least wait for me to finish eating before you try to seduce me." She joked.

Nick sat with her at the table while she ate her dinner. They engaged in light conversation and he tried his best to hold up his end but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her lips. He desperately wanted to taste them again. He felt like he was back in school with a constant boner. He was thinking of all the things that he could do to her when he felt Amanda whack him on the arm.

"Nick! Are you listening to me?" she scolded.

"Uh…yes." He flashed her a charming smile.

"Ass." She got up and sat in his lap.

"On my face." He teased.

Amanda straddled him on the chair; she could still feel him against her inner thigh. How come she never noticed how horny he was? She took off his cap and ran her fingers through his hair and pushed herself down on him a little more. She felt him slide his hands under her top and caress her back. He gently grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her lips to his. She felt his tongue run over her lips and he nibbled on her ears making his way to her neck where he swirled his tongue and gently bit her. Amanda slowly grinded her hips into him and let out a small whimper. He bit down on her neck harder this time and she felt her breath rush into her mouth. She felt his hands move towards her button.

"Nick" She opened her eyes and looked down at his, "we shouldn't do this right here. Anyone could walk in."

He reached his mouth back up to hers, "No one will come in." He grabbed her head with both of his hands and practically suffocated her with his kisses. He put his hands on her hips and pushed his own hips into hers, in one swift move he unbuttoned her jeans and lifted her onto the table top. "I have some ice cream for your peach." He started pulling her jeans down but he felt her tense up and push on his chest. He looked up and saw the shock on her face.

Nick turned around and saw what she saw. Their group of friends stood in the entryway watching them. Nick quickly sat up to block them from seeing Amanda with her jeans half off.

"Hey guys, we need more liquor…can Amanda drive one of us to the store?" Rick nervously mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"Uh…yeah. I'll go to the store in a minute." Amanda's face was beet red. She looked up at Nick who seemed to be blushing just as much as she. She punched his side.

Nick took that as his cue, "Guys…do you mind?" He waved them off.

Amanda and Nick drove to the nearest store. He held her hand in the car and in the store. She liked that he did that, she knew he was protective, especially of Liv. But she didn't know he could be this sweet and affectionate. She normally wasn't the lovey dovey, PDA type but Nick was changing that part of her.

When they got back to the cabin they joined their friends and toasted many times to whatever any of them could think of. Nick and Amanda were in a tequila shoot out with Rick and Emily, each couple trying to oust drink the other. They were all pretty sloshed.

Rick told the group in college their frat had pretty wild parties and he and Nick were Karaoke Kings. She told her Nick used to do the Hammer Dance while singing "Ice Ice Baby" or do the "Ice Ice Baby" dance to "You can't touch this". The group roared with laughter and Nick didn't deny it.

"Dance for me, baby." Amanda teased him.

"Care to engage in a dance off? Me and Rick against you and Emily?"

"Deal! Sonny, Chris and Laurel, will you judge the winner?" Amanda asked.

"Ok each team has five minutes to get ready and pick their song." Laurel set the timer on her phone.

Amanda and Emily went first, choosing "Bye Bye Bye" as their karaoke song. The girls tried their best to memorize the dance moves and sing through their giggles. It was a poor performance as they kept bumping into each other. Halfway through they gave up and fell over each other in a fit of laughter. They both danced like drunken white girls.

They guys stood side by side with their arms crossed and their heads bowed. As the music started they nodded and snapped to the beat and both broke out into the dance at the same time. Nick rapped while Rick took control of the chorus and background repeats. They guys kept a serious face and nailed the dance routine. Clearly, they must have done this dance a lot.

"Encore, encore!" The girls shouted.

"Amanda and Emily, you lose!" Sonny shouted and handed them the shot glasses.

The group continued to crack jokes on each other, Amanda and Nick were like magnets. They were all over each other and constantly getting lost in lip locks and small pecks. "I'm ready for Jesus." She whispered in his ear. Nick grabbed her hand and they snuck up to his room.

He pushed her down onto the bed, pulled off her jeans and kissed her thighs and hips. He moved her panties to the side and quickly glided his touch up her slit. He pushed up her top and licked his way up when he reached her tits he grabbed one in each hand and pushed them together trying to fit them both in his mouth. She let him suck on her neck as she arched her body into him. He sat up to take off his shirt and she flipped him over on his back and straddled him. Nick laughed, she surprised him with the quick flip, he always did all the work when he and Maria had sex.

He was turned on and wanted more of her. He tried to sit up to reach her mouth but she pushed him back down, he didn't object to her taking control, it excited him. Amanda ran her hands over his strong chest and down his abs. She could feel her juices soaking through her panties, she couldn't remember having sex with a guy that had a sexy body like Nick's. She felt his cock getting harder between her legs. She unzipped his jeans, he lifted his hips and helped her pull off his boxer briefs, his cock got harder now that it was freed. Amanda blew her hot breath on the head, she flicked the head with her tongue, that made Nick inhale deeply. He moved Amanda's hair from her face so he could watch her taste him. She was teasing his head and it was killing him, he couldn't take it and he pushed her head down on his dick. She took in his length but quickly pulled it out, making sure it let it pop from her lips. She could tell her was highly aroused, small drops of cum kept coming out of him after she licked them away. She could feel it pulsating in her hand and hear his breathing getting heavier. She glanced up at him and his mouth was open, she could see the pleasure in his eyes. She plunged his dick into her mouth and sucked hard on the head, with one jerk of her hand he exploded in her mouth and fell back on the bed. She let his cum spill out from her mouth back onto his cock, Amanda massaged his balls in her hand as she licked up the cum.

Nick couldn't believe what she had just done to him. Maria would never swallow him, he had to let her know right before he came. Amanda was amazing, seeing her lick him up was the sexiest thing. He held her arms and pulled her up to him. He kissed her through his heavy breathing. "mmm peach, that was the best head, you're so sexy." He gave her wet kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

Amanda nestled into Nick's side and listened to his breathing even out. She felt extremely drunk but questioned if it was from the alcohol or arousal. She smiled as she realized she made Jesus happy. Tangled in each other's naked bodies they fell into a drunken slumber.

The next morning, they woke up feeling sick. Nick stood up and felt his head spinning but he stumbled to the bathroom with an aching bladder. He stood there pissing with his eyes closed and immediately bent over to puke in the toilet, peeing on his feet and part of the wall in the process.

Amanda got up when she heard him puking, she started to gag on her way to the bathroom but made it just in time to throw up in the sink. She slid down to the floor when she felt it was safe. "Nick what did we do?" He mumbled something she couldn't make out. "Baby, my head hurts somethin' real awful."

"Everything hurts more when I open my eyes." He crawled to the shower and turned on the hot water. His head felt like he bashed had into a wall. "Manda, get in the shower."

"Nick, I can't, my stomach does flips when I move."

He got up and pulled Amanda under the hot water with him. They laid on the shower floor waiting for the steam to take effect on them. When the water started to run cold they felt well enough to stand on their feet with their eyes open. Not bothering to towel off they both got back into the bed.

Nick covered their wet bodies when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Hey Nicky, it's Seth. You guys ok in there?"

"Yeah"

"What time do you wanna head out? It's almost 12pm."

"I need like another hour. I'm pretty fucked up right now." If they left in an hour he would get home in time to take Gil to the movies and then get ready for work.

Nick was home watching SportsCenter trying to catch up on the games he had missed. It would be a perfect ending to his weekend if he has Amanda next to him. Tomorrow morning just seemed too far away, he wouldn't even be able to touch when he saw her. He missed her scent and the sound of her cute giggle in his ear. He glanced at the clock, it was almost 10pm. She might be up…they hadn't said too much when they left his cabin or when he dropped off her bags that were in his car. He was only able to kiss her before she said she'd see him at work then walked away.

Amanda was lying in bed trying to get comfortable but all she really seemed to be doing was fighting with her blankets and pillows. She could tell it was going be one of those nights she would regret in the morning…her mind kept drifting back to everything that happened with Nick. It had only been six hours since she last saw him but felt like she missed him already. She got out of bed and checked her medicine shelf, a Tylenol PM would really help out right now. She heard a knock on her door, who could it be right now? If it was work related she would have gotten a call, not a knock. Amanda grabbed the small handgun she kept in the kitchen drawer and looked through the peephole. A huge grin swept over her face, she felt butterflies in her belly. With shaky hands she opened the door.

Nick looked into Amanda's bright blue eyes, "Hey did I wake you up?"

"No, I was up. Come in." Amanda opened her door wider. "What brings you by?"

Nick walked in and held up a bag. "I found this in my trunk. I think it belongs to you."

"Ohh…thank you." Amanda's face reddened with disappointment. She thought he had come by to see her. "That's Emily's. I'll make sure she gets it."

"Thanks." Nick smiled at her unsure of what to say next, he knew what he wanted to do.

Amanda smiled at him nervously. Nick pulled her into him cocooning her with his body. She looked up at him and he kissed her passionately, "I want my peach."

She pulled away from him and led him by the hand to her room. They peeled off each other's clothes. Amanda felt up his body as she straddled him. Nick was grinding his hips into her when she got up and looked through some store bags. She came back and tore open one of the condoms she bought early. Nick let her roll over his erection. She threw her leg over his hips, slowly lowered herself onto him and they both cried out at the pleasure spreading through their bodies. Amanda rode him slow at first but quickened her pace when he grabbed onto her hips to help her thrust him deeply.

Nick wanted to his dick to reach into her as much as possible in rapid successions. He felt her walls gripping his dick tighter. She felt it too because she began bouncing on him faster and harder, she leaned forward allowing her breasts to bounce with her right above Nick's face. Together their bodies erupted and they cried out in pleasure. Nick guided Amanda's hips until only soft whimpers escaped her mouth.

The next morning, Nick noticed Amanda as soon as she walked in. He smiled and nodded at Liv continued to tell him about hers and Noah's weekend and show him every picture she took of Noah. Normally he enjoyed Liv and her little guy but right now it seemed like torture because all he wanted to do was go to Amanda. Thankfully the phone in her office rang; she jumped up to answer it and Nick went over to pour himself coffee.

He stood next to Amanda and quietly started singing, "Peaches and Cream, I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend. It's even better when it's with ice cream, know what I mean, peaches and cream…"

**The end!**

**Hope you enjoyed this fun weekend of theirs!**


End file.
